


It started as a coping mechanism.

by Averia



Category: Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Difference, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: It was supposed to be a joke.Or: Five times they joked about fucking, and the one time they did it.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge





	It started as a coping mechanism.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you’re wondering what’s wrong with me, so do I. But I used this crack fic to dabble with drabbles that are exactly 100 words long each because I love doing that.

**1.**

Babs is looking at the ground. She never does. Though, under the given circumstances, it’s only natural. Dick still can’t truly comprehend what exactly _they_ just told _them_.

 _They_ , being Babs and Bruce. Bruce, who is standing behind Babs, a little further away than might seem necessary.

 _Them_ , being Jim and him.

It probably was a… slip up. An honest to God mistake. It doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. Bruce, his dad. Babs, his fiancé. She is pregnant. And the child isn’t _his_.

“Is Jim gonna fuck me now?” slips past his lips like a quip, and his heart breaks.

**2.**

“You know, I should fuck him,” Jim says. It’s really just to get a reaction, to see Bruce tense up. It has been a very long time since he last could hold anything above the Batman’s head, and he wishes it weren’t _that,_ but it is.

He doesn’t know why they did it. Relationships are hard. Jim wasn’t the best partner either. Nor has he been the best father. Sometimes things happen, but that doesn’t make them ok.

He drags smoke through his protesting lungs, watches the Batman disappear into the dark. He is getting too old for this job.

**3.**

The hospital is brightly lit. Being back in Gotham; It feels right. Despite everything. It’s not his child, but… it’s going to be his sibling. Kind of. A little? Dick doesn’t really know, and it doesn’t matter. The kid _will_ be a Bat.

Jim already sits in front of the door, rotating an unlit cigarette.

“Didn’t expect you, son.”

Dick huffs, settles down in the chair closest to him.

“Thought I could get a tryst in the broom closet out of this.”

A chuckle. “Gonna need a smoke before that.”

Dick hums, remembers a time in which Jim stopped smoking.

**4.**

Nightwing drops down beside Jim as silently as his mentor. Only seen because he wants it. Jim doesn’t know how Dick does it. He knows about the training he went through before ever joining Batman, has held the very baseball bat Harvey Dent used to break every bone in Robin’s body. Even though he is only thirty-five, it’s a wonder Dick can still walk.

“Didn’t expect to see you. The grapevine said you retired.”

There is a grin, in that voice, he knows well. Sometimes, Robin’s cackling seemed nightmarish. Woke him up.

“Can’t. Haven’t fucked you on a rooftop yet.”

**5.**

“Have you reconciled with Bruce?”

Dick can’t help smirking at the words. He didn’t expect to see Jim today.

“Who knows,” he answers with a shrug, “I’m here for Damian.”

“Ah,” Jim says.

“Your grandson is in the kitchen. Alfred is feeding him,” Dick replies, knowing Jim won’t ask him that question on his own. He wishes he could repeat those words in another universe as a dad. “Or are you here for a rumble in Wayne manor sheets?”

A hand tousles through his hair, he halfheartedly tries to evade. His laugh echoes. And Jim grins. “Still such a brat.”

**\+ 1**

“Have you never fucked on a rooftop?” Nightwing asks him, dropping down from the Bat-Signal to close the distance, “Because you should.”

The joke they have made for years melts between their lips. His retirement party goes on inside the building without him. He knows, the Bats could see if only they cared to look. But there is no one stopping them.

He tries arguing that his drunkenness is at fault, but if he were drunk, he wouldn’t be this hard. His right-hand knows that all too well, as does his whiskey, and the Nightwing porn he absolutely doesn’t watch.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436711)


End file.
